


We will always have London

by Kimrou15



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimrou15/pseuds/Kimrou15
Summary: Running into someone you haven't seen in years will always stir up feelings. How will Aly and Aliya react to seeing each other for the first times in years.Ps. this might not have the ending you want but this is my way of saying goodbye to this pairing.





	1. painful reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gymwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymwrites/gifts).



**Aly POV**

You wake up to the sun shining through the window when your alarm goes off. It’s going to be another gorgeous day here in Rio.

Today was a day you had waited 4 years for. A day you weren’t sure you would get a shot at. A day you still couldn’t believe you had qualified for. It was the All-Around finals. Thankfully, this time around, there isn’t the controversy of you qualifying.

The team had won the gold medal 2 days ago decisively. You had led the team to back to back gold medals at the Olympics. A first for USA gymnastics. You had done your job. The rest of these games were personal. None more personal then tonight’s competition. You worked hard for 3 years for this moment. You’re ready. Win or lose, you’re going to leave it all on the floor tonight.

You turn your head when you hear your roommate Simone say:

“You ready for today grandma?”

Grandma, a nickname given to you at camp 3 years ago by the rookies who were making fun of you for how many naps you took. It ended up sticking. At first, it felt a little insulting. You weren’t that old, and what was wrong with naps? With time it’s become almost a term of endearment from the rookies who aren’t rookies anymore.

“I am. I feel ready this time. More calm. I’m just going to go out there and do my best. That’s all I can control. How about you? Are you nervous?” you ask

“A little. I just want today to go as planned you know.” She explains

“I do. Try not to worry too much. You’re ready. Trust your body and your ability. Neither will let you down.” You reassure her

“You’re right. We got this! Let’s get dressed and go get breakfast.” She says

You both get dressed and meet up with the rest of the girls before heading to the cafeteria for what you know will be a meal filled with jokes and laughter.

*******

**Aliya POV**

You grumble when you hear your alarm go off telling you it’s time to wake up. You press the snooze button completely forgetting what today is.

You hear your roommate Maria Paseka chuckle making you turn your head and glare at her. It only makes her laugh harder.

“What is so funny Masha? Please share what has you laughing so much that I can’t get back to sleep.” You say grumpily.

“Did you forget what today is Alka?” She asks you with a glint in her eyes.

“Of course not Masha. Today is the All- HOLY SHIT!” you scream before rushing the blankets off of you.

Maria loses it at your reaction. She’s in full blown hysterics as you rush to get dressed for breakfast. When she finally calms down, she gently puts her hand on your shoulder to gather your attention.

“Relax Aliya, we still have time. Take a deep breath.” She tells you

You take a few deep breaths and feel yourself start to calm down.

“Thanks Masha.” You tell her appreciatively.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s finish getting ready and get some breakfast.”

You nod as you both finish getting ready before meeting with the rest of the team. As on any other competition day, you tend to become more introverted, simply because you’re trying to focus and get in the zone. The closer the hour gets to the final, the more you get focused. You eventually get ready, putting on your leotard and doing your hair and makeup. 

You meet up with the coaches in the lobby. The girls are there to wish you good luck since they won’t see you until after the competition and press. They will however be in the crowd cheering you on.

You catch the shuttle with the coaches and staff to the arena, listening to music the entire ride there.

Once at the arena, you and the other gymnasts are led to another room with the apparatuses and mats so that you can warm up. It goes by quickly enough.

After you warm up, Evgeny and Starkin give you some last minute corrections and go over the game plan one last time. Your athletic therapist gives you some last minute treatment.

The next thing you know there is only 10 minutes left till go time. You head to the washrooms/locker room. You fix your make-up and go to the bathroom, even though you don’t have to go. You never take the chance, its competition 101.

As your washing your hands, you hear someone clear their throat behind you, trying to get you’re your attention.

You look up in the mirror and freeze momentarily. Your eyes are locked on one Aly Raisman.

She smiles uneasily at you, wondering if she did the right thing by approaching you. You smile reassuringly to let her know it was fine. You see her let go of the breath she was holding on to.

You dry your hands and turn around.

“Hi Aly.”

“Privyet Aliya.”

“How are you?” you ask her

“I’m good. How are you?” she asks

“I’m good, thank you.” You respond

“Look, Aliya, I just wanted to come and wish you good luck. You’ve worked really hard for this and I know you’ll do great. I believe in you.” She tells you

This is a statement to how good of a person Aly is. That before such a crucial competition, when she should be focusing on her performance, she comes out of her way to wish a competitor good luck.

You’re not just any competitor though, you’re her ex-girlfriend.

“Aly, you didn’t have to do this, but thank you. Good luck out there, you deserve an AA medal, you always have. Go out there and show the world what a great All-arounder you are. I know it, and after tonight, the world will know it too.”

You see tears gather in her eyes at your vote of confidence in her. You meant every word. Aly had an ability to bring out your soft side.

To this day, you believe the tie-breaker and 2 per country rules were stupid. Gymnastics was the only sport to have this rule. You understand why the rule was created during the dominating years of the Soviet Union, but in your opinion, those rules water down the competition. Who cares if the best in the world are all from the same country? They worked hard to become the best. Why should they be punished for being born in a specific country? It seems against the Olympic spirit of inclusion for all.

And tie-breakers are heartbreaking. If they have the same score, they should both be getting the medal. To this day, it still pains you that Aly didn’t get the All-Around medal she deserves. You wish you could have shared it with her. Aly being Aly, took it in stride. She never once resented you for winning the tie-breaker and receiving the middle while she finished in 4th place, again.

You were happy about beating out Ferrari though. That girl was a nasty piece of work.

You’re broken out of your thoughts when you feel yourself being hugged tightly. You hug out of reflex, but you can’t help but think it feels so right. You both take a moment to appreciate the hug before you take a step back.

Aly seems unsure if hugging you was ok.

“It’s okay Aly. I didn’t mind.” You reassure her.

She just smiles but you see her body relax.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the locker room door, opens it a little and yells a 5 minute warning.

“I guess we should go get in line.” She says.

“We should.” You answer

You both make your way out of the locker room. Once outside, you both wish the other luck before taking your positions to walk into the arena.

*** **Aly POV**

The competition starts as the gymnasts are led out into the arena in 4 subdivisions based off qualification score. You were in the same group as Simone and Aliya. When they announce names, you clap for everyone, but you clap a little harder for Aliya. Something which doesn’t go unnoticed by Simone, who simply smirks at you while you do your best to pretend not to know what she’s smirking about.

You go 4 for 4, hitting all of your routines. Your eyes can’t help wondering towards Aliya throughout the competition. To this day, she still takes your breath away. However, you keep thoughts of her out of your head or you wouldn’t be able to focus.

You shed tears after completing your floor routine, your last event of the AA finals, knowing you had given it your all. You left everything on the floor tonight. All the hard work you put in your comeback had been worth it. You couldn’t help but be proud of yourself, for not only the way you competed, but your journey this last Olympic cycle.

Even better, you were going to medal! Sure Simone still had to complete her last event and might/probably will overtake your score, but you had done it. You’ve just won an Olympic All-Around medal. After missing out on that 2012 AA bronze medal, you finally had gotten your redemption.

You smile but turn your attention to Simone who’s about to start her floor routine, and cheer her on, because you’re Aly Raisman and that’s just what you do.

*

Simone’s score comes up and she does indeed overtake you for first place, but its official, you just won the silver medal. Fittingly enough, Aliya had placed 3rd to take the Bronze.

Simone pulls you into a hug, the both of you crying tears of joy. Soon, you’re joined by Amy and Mihai. You both hug your coaches before other competitors and their coaches come and congratulate you.

The next thing you know, Aliya is in front of you with Sergei Starkin, her coach. She wraps you in as a big of a hug as she can without it raising any questions. One you enthusiastically return.

“I’m so proud of you Aly.” She whispers into your ear before letting go.

You flash her that blinding smile and congratulate her in return. There was so much more you wanted to say but you couldn’t with the cameras on you. So you hope you’ll get a chance to talk to her later.

A few minutes later, you, Simone and Aliya are rushed to get dressed and ready for the medal ceremony.

The ceremony went by faster than you wished it had. Hearing the national anthem, seeing your parents in the crowd and the weight of the medal around your neck feels surreal. It’s a moment you will never forget. One you will tell your grandkids about someday.

After the anthem, the medalists gather for pictures. Before being dragged away for media, Aliya makes her way to you and discreetly touches your hand so she can get your attention.

“Can you meet me tonight?” she asks rushed knowing you both don’t have a lot of time before being dragged away to different places.

“Sure. Where and what time?” you ask

“I’ll text you. So you still have the same number?”

You nod to tell her you do.

“Perfect. I’ll text you when I’m done with the media and we can go from there. Talk to you later Aly.” She says before she gets dragged to do interviews.

You don’t even have time to reply before being whisked away to your own interviews.

*

You gave interviews for 2 hours before they let you go for the night.

When you finally see your parents and siblings, you start crying all over again. Your family had invested so much money and time into your gymnastics. You wouldn’t be here without them.

“Thank you” you tell them

They just wrap you into a fierce hug.

“We are so proud of you honey.” They tell you

You just stand there, in the middle of the group hug for a few minutes soaking up the love from your family. Your heart is ready to burst you are so happy. In this moment, you were 100% content.

***** Aliya POV**

Once back in your room, after hours of interviews, you finally have a minute to sit down and relax. You look down at your medal, smiling as you examine it.

You didn’t see yourself making the 2012 Olympics after tearing your ACL, much less the 2016 Rio Olympics. Medalling here individually is more than a dream come true. Especially with all the injuries you’ve had to deal with this quad.

You look up when you feel eyes on you. Maria Paseka is looking at you, smiling.

“How does this one feel compared to London? She asks referring to your 2012 AA Bronze

“Surreal, after 2011 Euros, I never thought I’d be ready in time for London. Much less make it to Rio. I feel proud and happy to make another AA podium. But, I don’t feel like I’m on top of the world like I did last time. It’s ok though. I feel perfectly content and happy.” You explain to her

“I’m proud of you Aliya. Nobody deserves this more than you do. Nobody has had to support their team like you have since 2010. I’m happy all your hard work is paying off.” She tells you

“Thank you Masha.” You say before getting up to hug her.

“I’m sure you’ll kick ass in the vault final.” You tell her encouragingly

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” She answers cheekily

“I do have a sweet ass, don’t I?” you tease right back smirking

Maria burst out laughing and you soon follow her. You’re glad to have someone your age with you on the team. As much as you loved your girls, you can’t help but feel like a grandma compared to them. Being on the senior national team for 6 years really takes a toll on a person.

“Aliya?” Masha asks to get your attention

“Hmm.” You mumble acknowledging that you are listening to her.

“Um… I saw you talk to Raisman in the Arena today. Are you ok?” She asks concerned.

“I am. It’s really good to see her actually. I’ve missed her the last 2 years. She wasn’t just my girlfriend, she was my best friend too. I’m ummm…. Supposed to see her later tonight actually. You admit

“Is that such a good idea?” she asks unsure

“I don’t know, to be honest. I just know I need to see her.”

“Then you have my support. I will cover for you if it’s needed.” She tells you

“Thank you Masha. I really appreciate this.”

You grab your phone and scroll through your contacts and select one you had actively been avoiding for the last 2 years.

Aliya- Hey Aly, it’s Aliya

Aly- I know… You’re still in my contacts too

Aliya- Cool. I’ve just gotten to my room. Are you still capable of meeting up tonight?

Aly- Yeah, I’m free. When and where do we meet?

Aliya- 9? By the Olympic Rings?

Aly- Sure. I’ll see you then.

Aliya- See you then.

You put your phone away and get your things ready so you can take a shower.

*** **Aly POV**

You make your way towards the rings. It was a nice night in Rio, a little chilly though. You were glad you brought a jacket with you.

On the way, a few people stopped you to congratulate you and ask for pictures.

You get to the rings and notice Aliya hasn’t arrived yet so you sit on a nearby bench and start playing on your phone.

A few minutes later you hear someone clear their throat. You look up and find Aliya smiling at you.

“Privyet Aly.” She says

“Hi Aliya.” You answer back while sliding down the bench so she can sit down beside you.

You put your phone away and turn so you can face her.

“Did you get a chance to see your family yet?” she asks you

“Yeah, I got to see them after I finished all the interviews. It was good seeing them. It’s been a few weeks. We left directly from camp.” You tell her

“We did the same. I look forward to seeing them when I am home.” She explains

“How is your family?” you ask

“They’re doing well. Mom is still teaching at the university. Nailya will start university come September. How is yours?”

“Mom and dad are good. Both still working. Brett is in college and loving it. Chloe and Madison are in high school and middle school. Everyone is enjoying themselves. I’m glad your family is doing well. Please send them my best.”

“I will. So, how does it feel?” she asks you smiling

You don’t even have to ask her what she’s talking about, you already know.

“It feels incredible. To finally have an international AA medal, it’s a dream come true. I can’t believe after coming so close so many times that it has finally happened. It’s just so surreal you know?”

“I do. I felt the same way in London after everything happened with my knee.”

“I can imagine.” You tell her

You both sit there in silence, not knowing what to say next. A few minutes later, you can’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry, it’s just weird and awkward being here with you.” You admit to her

“Why? We didn’t break up because we didn’t love each other anymore. It just wasn’t working.” She says bringing you into a flashback.

_FLASHBACK (January 2014)_

_As you wait for someone to open the door you can’t help but think you should have brought a warmer coat with you. You’d forgotten how cold Russia was this time of year. To be fair, you’d only been here once this time of year._

_You knock once more to make sure they heard you as you try to stay warm. Someone responds in Russian probably something along the lines of ‘Hold on I’m coming’._

_The door suddenly opens by a surprised Aliya._

_“Aly! What are you doing here?!?” she asks before dragging you inside._

_“I need-needed t-to s-see you.” You stutter back from the cold._

_She helps you put away your ‘winter gear’ before dragging you to the kitchen._

_She boils a pot of hot water and asks you if you want tea or hot chocolate. You ask for a hot chocolate knowing it would warm you up in no time._

_After making one for the both of you, she wraps you in a strong hug. One you respond enthusiastically too. “I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve missed you so much Aly.” She whispers in your ear._

_“I’ve missed you too.” You answer honestly trying to ignore the pang in your stomach/heart as you say it._

_“How long are you here for?” she asks as she let’s go and backs away_

_“My flight back is tomorrow.” You tell her._

_“I wish you could stay longer but I’m just glad I can see you and hold you.”_

_You just nod in answer._

_You let Aliya dictate your conversation, you simply try to follow along. A difficult task since your head isn’t in it._

_“Is everything okay Aly? You seem out of it?” she asks concerned_

_“Yeah, I’m just tired. I went straight from training to the airport.” You lieto her_

_She studies your face for a few seconds and nods in acceptance. You have no idea whether she believes you however. Aliya has always been able to read you like a book. Something that is usually helpful._

_The night goes as well as it could have with the both of you knowing something isn’t right._

_Aliya had taken charge the minute you got into the bedroom and you were more than happy to let her. It had been weeks since you last slept together so it was a little desperate and plenty passionate. You were both so exhausted after that neither of you dreamt the entire night._

_Breakfast was awkward to say the least. Neither of you wanted to start the conversation. Thank god Aliya was home alone last night. Eventually, Aliya breaks the silence._

_“So what time do you have to be at the airport for?” she asks_

_It was 9:30 am._

_“My flight is at 3.” You tell her._

_“We’ll have to leave at 1130 then to make sure there is no traffic.”_

_“Aliya, you don’t have to bring me, I can take a taxi.” You tell her softly._

_The truth is you don’t know if she will want to bring you after you talk to her._

_“Like I’m going to let you take a taxi.” She says_

_You just nod in acceptance knowing there is no changing her mind._

_You’re in the living room cuddling when Aliya finally turns towards you._

_“Are you finally going to tell me what’s been on your mind since you got here? I know there’s something Aly. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” She says almost desperately._

_“That’s the thing Aliya, you can’t fix it.” You tell her sadly looking everywhere but her eyes._

_“Fix what Aly?” she asks_

_“Us” you say emotionally_

_“What?” Aliya asks bewildered_

_She leans back in order to look at you._

_“I’m so sorry Aliya. I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“Why? We love each other.” She says_

_“So much. Aliya I couldn’t love you more if I tried or wanted too.” You admit_

_“Then why?!? Isn’t love enough?” she’s nearly begging now._

_Her eyes are watery and she’s trying so hard not to cry._

_“It should be. I wish it was, I really do. But I can’t do this anymore Aliya. We see each other so rarely and that’s not about to change anytime soon. You’ll be here in Russia and I’ll be home in the US. We’d see each other once or twice a year if we’re lucky. I miss you every day, so much that it hurts. I just don’t want to hurt anymore. I’m so sorry.” You tell her with the biggest lump in your throat fighting back tears of your own._

_“YOU’RE SORRY?!” she yells angrily_

_You had successfully made her angry. Something you had always avoided like the plague._

_“Are you kidding me? Why would you let me think everything was okay? Why did you sleep with me last night? Why Aly? Are you really that selfish?” she asks angrily her arms flying everywhere out of rage_

_“BECAUSE I NEEDED IT! I needed one last day of us being us. I needed to have you sleep in my arms one last time. I know I shouldn’t have, but I needed this.” You tell her_

_More like begging her to understand._

_You see her deflate. At this point she just looks defeated. You can see her understand where you are coming from but you also see the understanding of what is happening dawn on her. Her eyes fill with tears as she shakes trying to hold back sobs. One makes its way out before she covers her mouth in order to gain back some control._

_You take a few steps forward and try to pull her into your arms but that completely backfires on you. It only upsets her more. At this point her tears are feely falling as she pushes you away from her. She runs to the bathroom and locks herself inside._

_You run after her and try to open the door. You frantically knock on it so she unlocks it._

_“Open the door Aliya.” You say as you keep banging on the door and trying to open it._

_“Please Aliya. I’m so sorry. Just please open the door.” You beg_

_“Go away Aly. Just leave me alone.” She says through the door._

_“I won’t do that Aliya. I’m not leaving you while you’re this upset.” You tell her_

_“Please Aly, just go.” She says in defeat_

_You fall to your knees and place your forehead against the door. Tears are slowly making their way down your face. You sit down with your back against the door and your knees pulled to your chest as you try to keep from falling apart._

_‘What have I done?’ you think to yourself_

_You sit in silence, listening to Aliya cry through the door. You don’t know how long you have been sitting there so you look at your phone and see its 11:15. Damn, you have to leave soon._

_You softly knock on the door twice._

_“Aliya, its 11:15. I have to call a taxi so I make it to the airport on time. I’m so sorry about all of this. I love you so much, please don’t ever doubt that.” You say your voice breaking_

_You hold your hand to the door and take a deep breath and pray for the strength to pull away. As you turn and start walking away to get your bag and call a cab, you hear the door unlock and open. You turn around slowly so you don’t scare or anger her._

_You take her in. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her mascara and eyeliner has run down her cheeks. You feel a pang in your chest knowing you were the cause of her pain. You had reduced the mighty Aliya Mustafina to this. You feel completely and utterly defeated._

_“You don’t have to call a taxi, I will drive you. Just give me 5 minutes to get ready.” She tells you_

_“Ok” you say softly_

_She goes back to the bathroom and you go get your bag. You wait for her by the door. When Aliya comes back, all indications that she had been crying are gone. She has also put her walls back up. Damn._

_“Do you have everything with you?” she asks_

_“Yes.” You tell her_

_“Let’s go then.” She says_

_You look back at Aliya’s house one last time and can’t help but feel sad thinking of all the memories you have from here._

_The ride to the airport is quiet, neither of you knowing what to say. When you see you are afew minutes away from the airport, a sense of urgency takes over you._

_“Aliya.” You say trying to get her attention_

_“yes Aly” she says as she makes it to the airport and drives to the parking lot_

_As you try to find the words, Aliya finds a spot and parks. She goes to unbuckle her seatbelt but your hand reaches out and stops her. She slowly turns to look at you._

_“I don’t know what to say.” You tell her sadly_

_“I don’t either.” She tells you_

_You see her walls crumble down and sadness take over her features. You slowly bring your hand up and caress her cheek._

_“Aliya.” You say emotionally as your eyes fill with tears._

_You can’t believe this is it._

_“I know Aly.” She tells you as tears escape her eyes._

_You wipe away her tears_

_“I love you Aliya. I just…I need you to know that. I love you so much and I probably always will. You were my first real love. You made me a better person these last 2 years. I’m going to miss you. I’m-I’m so sorry for this.” You say and finally allow yourself to cry in front of her._

_She pulls you into her arms and she cries with you over the end of such an important part of your life. A few minutes later you pull back but place your foreheads against one another. You look each other in the eye before you lean in and kiss each other. It’s desperate as you both try to convey your feelings to one another through this kiss. You taste the salt of the tears on your lips. Eventually you have to pull back._

_You don’t want to leave but you have to go. Aliya sense this and tells you:_

_“Please text me to let me know you made it safely.”_

_“I will.” You answer_

_This is it. The time has come to say goodbye._

_You lean forward and kiss her on the cheek._

_“Goodbye Aliya.” You tell her_

_“Goodbye Aly.”_

_You open the door and get out of the car. You let your hand linger on the window for a moment before making your way to the terminal._

_You don’t look back. It’s all you can do to keep from falling apart._

_As the plane takes off, you feel empty. That’s when it dawns on you that you just left your heart in Russia._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

“I still really care about you though.” She says

This takes you aback, especially after everything you put her through. She must sense your surprise.

“Does that surprise you?” she asks

You take a minute to think over your answer.

“Yes and no. No, because you’re an incredible person and you have such a big heart Aliya. So I’m not surprised that you would care in the sense. I am surprised that you still care about, well, me. After everything I put you through 2 years ago, I was sure that you would hate me. I wouldn’t blame you, I still hate myself for it. It was the right decision for me, I was drowning and I refused to drag you along with me. But I still hated doing it. I left my heart in Russia that day and I still haven’t gotten it back.” You explain to her

You take a shuddering breath in order to control your emotions.

You look up and see Aliya’s face and she looks so sad.

“I never hated you Aly. Not now and not then either. I always knew it was not a decision you made on a whim. That you had thought it through and that you saw no other option.” She tells you

“You did?” you ask

“I did.” She says smiling at you

You put your hand over hers and give it a squeeze. A small gesture that spoke volumes.

You stay like that a few seconds until Aliya’s phone goes off. She looks at it and then looks at you apologetically.

“Aly, I’m-” she starts but you cut her off

“It’s ok Aliya, I understand. The games aren’t over yet, we are still their slaves to be ordered around. Go.” You tell her understandingly

“Will I see you again?” she asks

“I will be at your bars final. I’ll be cheering on Madison but I’m rooting for you.”

“Thank you Aly. I hope we’ll get a chance to see each other again before we have to leave.”

“I will definitely try.” You promise her

“Go.” You tell her

She nods and starts to walk away. Before she gets very far, you yell out her name. She stops, turns around and looks at you.

“I still care about you too.” You tell her

She gives you one of those rare smiles she reserves for the people she cares about. Tonight, the healing process had begun.


	2. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Here is chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post but life has gotten crazy. Now im thinking of adding a 3rd and 4th chapter. The 3rd would touch Aliya's wedding and baby. It would be pretty short. The 4th would touch Nassar and Aliya's reaction to finding out. Let me know what you guys think.  
> Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought.

**Aliya POV**

You wake up and look at your alarm, and see it will go off in a few minutes so you relax in bed until it does. You wanted Maria to get those last few minutes of sleep, you knew she needed them since her back was killing her. When the alarm goes off you close it and get up.

Today was bars finals. You are the reigning Olympic Champion and you are ready, both mentally and physically. You had the highest difficulty level giving you a slight edge over your competitors. All you had to do was hit your routine and you would be the Olympic champion once more. You had it in you and you would go out there and leave it all on the floor.

You get ready and go to breakfast with the girls. The competition isn’t till later that afternoon so you spend your downtime taking it easy, getting some last minute treatment and getting mentally prepared.

Not long before you were set to leave for the arena your phone goes off, signaling you got a text. You smile when you see it’s from Aly. You had received good luck texts from your friends and loved ones all day but this was special. Aly had been there for your first Olympic gold and had seen firsthand some of the injuries you had fought through afterwards. So you open the text and read it.

Aly- Hey Aliya, I just wanted to say good luck today. I believe in you. You have what it takes to win this. This competition is yours to lose so go out there and compete like I know you can. I’ll be there to cheer you on. I can’t overly cheer out loud for obvious reasons but know that I would have pompoms and go all out if I could.

You can’t help but chuckle reading that last line because you know she would do it if she could. The message warms your heart that she would take the time to wish you luck before such an important day when she was no longer obligated too. Aly truly is one of the nicest people on the planet. You message her back.

Aliya- Thank you Aly. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to wish me luck today. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you in the crowd with a sign, seems like something you wouldn’t hesitate to do.

Aly- You know it. Is there any chance I can see you later tonight? Just one last time before you leave. Please. I don’t know if well get a chance to see each other again if not.

Aliya- I’ll find a way. I’ll sneak out if I have to. It might be late though.

Aly- It’s fine. Text me when you have more information.

Texting Aly had settled you. You were ready to go crush the competition now.

*

You were in the arena trying to stay warmed up, as the first competitor starts her routine. You were set to compete 7th of 8 athletes because you had qualified in second place behind Madison Kocian. You weren’t planning on finishing second today. Kocian would have to take the gold from your cold dead fingers.

One by one, the competitors go and none except Sophie Scheder post a score near what you are capable of reaching.

While Scheder is performing her routine, you find yourself getting a tad nervous. You look up and by the miracle of god you find yourself looking at Aly in the stands. She must sense your nervousness because she smiles at you and mouths ‘you got this’. You nod at her to let her know she was right, you do have this.

You take a deep breath and shake the stress away from your body. You walk onto the podium and chalk up your hands. You make your way to the bars, take another deep breath and then start your routine.

***

**Aly POV**

You keep an eye on Aliya the entire time from the moment she walks into the arena to compete. You can see the mental preparation going on in her head as she makes sure to keep her body loose and begins to tape her wrists.

Before Scheder finishes her routine you notice that she seems slightly off. Something no one else might notice other than you, her family and friends, and finally her coaches. She looks up and spots you straight away. She’s nervous, you can tell. She was an open book to you, even after all of this time.

You make sure to smile at her and mouth ‘you got this’ to her in reassurance. She nods having understood you. She takes a deep breath and shakes the nerves out. She walks onto the podium, chalks up her hands and starts her routine.

It might be a new world record, but you don’t breathe during her entire routine. You imagine you might look like your parents do while you’re competing minus all the squirming. You’re less nervous when your own chances of medalling are on the line.

Thankfully, Aliya hits her routine and only takes a small step on the landing. This is surely enough to put her in first place ahead of Sophie Scheder with only Madison Kocian left to go. You feel like a bad friend because you want Madison to medal but you want Aliya to win.

When Aliya makes her way down the podium, her coach picks her up in a bear hug and twirls her around, much like he did in Rio. Everyone in the stadium waits with bated breaths to see what her score will be. A few minutes go by and she gets a 15.866. A huge score for this quads scoring system. She overtakes first place and Aliya is guaranteed at the lowest a silver medal.

Madison goes on the podium and starts her routine. She has a point higher in difficulty than Aliya so you are a tad nervous. You just hope that Madison can at least end up in 2nd place. 

During the routine, you see Aliya discreetly searching for you. When she does she just smiles. You can see she wants to wave or mouth thank you but can’t without raising too many questions since the cameras are on her. So you just smile back.

Madison finishes her routine and you clap and cheer enthusiastically. In your mind you think it’s going to be close, but in your heart you know Aliya has this.

Everyone waits for the score and it finally comes up, 15.833.

Its official, Aliya won the gold medal again! You can’t help but tear up in happiness for her. She truly deserved it and you knew how hard she worked for it. There’s a small pang in your heart wishing that you could share this moment with her.

You shake the thought out of your head so you can watch the medal ceremony that is soon to follow. In the meanwhile, you watch Aliya on the podium with her coach and the Russian flag around her shoulders.

When the podium is in place the ceremony starts. Scheder, the German somehow finished in 3rd place, impressing everyone. Madison had finished in 2nd and you tell yourself to go visit her at some point tonight to check up on her, you know how upset she will be. Finally, it’s Aliya’s turn. When the announcer says her name she goes and hugs both of the other medalists before getting on top of the podium and waves to the crowd. She’s beaming. You find yourself tearing up again. You were so proud of her in that instant. When the medal was around her neck you see her holding it in her hand and looking at it in awe and pride.

You enjoyed the ceremony until you and the rest of the girls had to go back to the athlete’s village.

*** **Aliya POV**

It took you forever to be able to get back to your room. You had to participate in the press conference since you won the gold. You also had to give so many interviews after that to Russian and international press.

As you open the door to your room, your plan to collapse on your bed goes out the window when Maria jumps on you in congratulations. You can’t help but smile and return the affection.

“I’m so proud of you Aliya. Back to back Olympic gold. You will truly go down as one of Russia’s best gymnasts to ever compete.” She says proudly

“Thank you Masha.”

“So, are you ready to party? You’re officially done for these games.” She asks

“I will be later. There is something I have to do first.” You tell her

“You’re going to see Raisman aren’t you?” she asks

“It’s really none of your business, but yes, as a matter of fact I am going to see her.” You tell her

Your tone indicating that Maria should be careful what she says next.

“Just… are you sure this is a good idea? Does she even know about –“

“I haven’t told her, so no I don’t believe she does. As for a good idea, I don’t know. I just need to see her one last time. “ you tell her, not letting her finish what she was saying.

“Are you going to tell her?” she asks, no trace of judgement on her face.

“No. I don’t think it’s necessary. It would just hurt her. Plus this isn’t about that.”

“What is it about?”

“Goodbye. It’s about healing that last small part of each other’s heart that is hurting. So that we can move on fully, and be able to look back on that part of our lives and only see the good.”

“You still love her don’t you?”

“A part of me always will. Those feelings don’t just go away.” You explain

“No, I guess they don’t.” she says

You spend a minute or two in comfortable silence before Maria speaks up.

‘Where and when are you supposed to meet her?” she asks

“I don’t know yet. I’m supposed to text her.”

“Why don’t you invite her over here? I’ll go see the girls and explain to Evgeni that you want to call your family, shower and take a nap before going out to celebrate.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Thank you for being such a great friend Masha.” You say before pulling her into a hug.

When she lets you go, she gathers the things she will need for tonight and tells you to text her when you are ready to leave.

You grab your cellphone and text Aly.

Aliya- Hey, meet me at my room?

Aly- Sure. When?

Aliya- Now?

Aly- Okay. What floor and room number?

Aliya- 6th floor Room 1854.

Aly- Ok I’m leaving in 2 minutes. See you soon.

You make your way to the window and look out and watch the beautiful Rio sunset. You were going to miss this place. It’s absolutely beautiful. You’re broken out of your reverie when someone knocks on the door. You open it and let Aly come in.

Once you’re both inside the room, Aly comes over and gives you the fiercest hug. You can’t help but hide your face in the crook of her neck. It’s instinctual. You stand like that a few seconds, neither of you say anything. Just soaking in the moment.

“I am so proud of you Aliya.” She whispers in your ear.

“Thank you.” You tell her simply.

You don’t have to explain. She knows why you’re thanking her. For being there today. For wishing you good luck. For all the encouragement she gave you after London when you weren’t sure about coming back or helping you through your injuries.

Eventually the both of you let go, although neither of you want to. There’s something familiar and comforting about being in each other’s presence that only comes from years of being each other’s person.

“So what are you going to do now?” she asks

“Well I’m expected at the Russian house tonight to celebrate, then we fly back to Russia tomorrow. From there probably a lot of press and then I don’t know. Take a break I guess. Maybe have some of those minor surgeries I’ve been putting off. What about you?”

“Stay until the closing ceremonies, then back home for a media tour. From there I’m doing the gymnastics tour again.” She explains

“I guess we will both be busy then.” you state not knowing what to say

“Do you think you’ll come back, for Tokyo?” she asks

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe, if my body holds up. Will you?”

“I want to, but if another Simone comes up I’m not sure I’ll make it.” She explains

 “You’ll make it. Of that I have no doubt. You’re incredibly resilient Aly. You can overcome anything.” You tell her

You see something flash through her eyes when you tell her that. It seemed like sadness and fear. You would ask her about it but you know it’s not your place anymore. You feel a pang in your heart at that realization.  

“Thank you.” She tells you

You both make your way to the window and watch the sunset together in silence. Something you have done numerous times during your relationship. A part of you longs to have her in your arms again but you know that that time has passed. But you can’t help but be grateful you had it.

“Aly.” You say trying to get her attention

She just hums in response.

“Please look at me.” You ask her

She turns around and your eyes lock onto hers.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said the night of the all-around. About having left your heart back in Russia.”

“What about it?” she asks

“Aly, you are worthy of love. You are not a bad person. Let go of the guilt you feel. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. It’s time for you to forgive yourself.” You tell her.

Your voice filled with conviction and love.

You take a step closer to her and lay your hand over her heart.

“Promise me Aly. Because this right here, your heart, it’s too good to be hidden away from the world. It deserves to feel and be loved. As you do.”

“I’ll try Aliya. I swear I’ll try.” She promises

“Just know that a part of it will always belong to you.” Aly tells you

“As a part of mine will always be yours.” You tell her

You feel this pull to be closer to her. For one last time.

She looks into your eyes, silently, asking for permission.

You lean closer and your lips meet in the middle.

 It’s passionate but not in the ‘I want to rip your clothes off’ kind of way. In the ‘I will always love you and thank you for everything’ sort of way. But most importantly, it says the words that neither of you can bring yourself to say: ‘I’ll miss you.’

You allow yourself this one final moment to be with her and allow your heart to be hers for one final time. You allow yourself this knowing that Alexei won’t hold it against you. He knows that you belong to him but that a small part of you will always belong to her. He will simply be happy that you finally got the closure you didn’t know you had been longing for.

As the kiss comes to its end, you pull each other into a crushing hug. Both of you finally allow tears to fall from your eyes. Neither of you want to let go knowing what’s about to come next. It takes every last part of you to pull back.

“So this is it.” She says sadly

One last tear makes its way down your cheek before you wipe away her tears. You leave your hand there for a second as your thumb gently caresses her cheek.

You step closer and kiss her cheek, your lips lingering a second longer as you gather your strength and step back.

“Goodbye Aly.” You say sadly.

“Goodbye Aliya.” She says before making her way out of the room.

With her hand on the door handle she turns her head and takes one last look at you. She takes a deep breath and walks out.

You turn and look out the window as the sun has now set. How fitting you think to yourself that the sun has set on both the day and that chapter of your life. One you will remember fondly for the rest of your life.


	3. new beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im back. This chapter was always supposed to be small but the next one should be much longer.
> 
> Now, the next chapter will be a heavy one. It will touch the abuse that Aly was subjected too by Larry Nassar. I just want everyone to be aware in case you do not want to read it.
> 
> Now this story was originally supposed to have a happy but sad ending, as Aliya and Aly were not supposed to end up together. But, with the announcement that Aliya has divorced Alexey, im thinking of adding a 5th chapter where they do end up back together and end the story there. Which one would you prefer to see, please let me know.

**Aliya POV**

You’ve been debating calling her for a few days now. A part of you thinks she deserves to know, the other part of you wonders if she’d even care. If calling would simply be putting salt in the wound.

After a few days, Alexey tells you to give her a call for your own peace of mind.

You decided you would give her a call in the morning before she heads to the gym to train for that gymnastics tour she’s on. You had a few hours before you could call so you decide to do your best to stay busy until then.

*

You’ve been staring at your phone for the last 5 minutes building up the courage to call. You take a few calming breaths like you would before bars and press the call button. The phone rings 3 times before hearing:

Aly- Aliya? (she says sounding surprised)

Aly- Is everything alright? (she asks concerned)

Aliya- Hello Aly. Everything is fine. No need to worry. (You reassure her)

You hear her let out a relieved breath and mutter thank god.

A few seconds go by, neither of you saying anything. Eventually someone had to break the silence.

Aly- Was there a reason you called? Not that you need one but this just kind of seems out of the blue.

Aliya- There is a reason I’m calling, I just don’t really know how to say it. I just… I’ve been debating for days whether I should call or not and if I’m just being selfish…

Aly- Aliya! Aliya stop for a second. Listen to me, you can tell me anything you know that. If you’re calling it’s because you thought it was important. So just tell me, it’s ok.

Aliya- Aly… I’m getting married.

Aly- OH (she says sounding surprised)

Aliya- The news is going to break in a few days…I just wanted you to hear it from me instead of reading it on twitter.

Aly- No, I-uh- Thank you. I really appreciate it. I’m really happy for you.

Aliya- Are you really? It’s ok if you aren’t.

Aly- Aliya (she sighs)… I won’t lie to you. A part of me is sad, the part of me that still loves you and always will. But, I am genuinely happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world.

Aliya- Thank you Aly. That means…Everything.

Aly- He makes you happy?

Aliya- He does. He’s an athlete too, on the Russian Bobsleigh national team. So he understands the craziness of our schedule.

Aly- That’s good. He treats you well?

Aliya- (chuckles) He does.

Aly- Good, if not, I’m flying to Russia to kick his ass.

You can’t help but laugh knowing she’s serious. She’d never let anyone hurt you. The thought makes you smile, thankful that you have someone like her in your life.

Aliya- Thank you. (You say appreciatively)

Aly- Aliya… I have to go. (she says sadly)

Aliya- Oh…okay

Aly- Thank you for calling to let me know. I wish you a happy marriage Aliya. Take care of yourself.

Aliya- I will Aly. Be careful on that tour. And thank you.

Aly- Bye

Aliya- Goodbye Aly.

You hang up the phone and let out a relieved breath, glad it had gone so well. You felt a weight lift off your shoulders knowing you had the closest thing to her blessing that you were going to get.

As if sensing you needed comfort, Alexey walks into the room and wraps you in his arms.

“Everything go ok?” he asks

“Everything went perfect. She’s happy for us.” You tell him

“Are you even surprised? From what you’ve told me, she’s a good person who wants everyone to be happy. I hope I’ll get to meet her one day.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have been surprised, and it did help to call her. Thank you for being so understanding and for knowing what I needed. I love you.”

“You’re welcome, and I love you too.” He tells you before kissing you on the forehead lovingly

*

A few months later…

The news had gotten out somehow, and it had spread like a wild fire. You hadn’t planned on announcing it for a little while longer. But, the cats out of the bag and you guys are embracing it. Congratulations had been pouring in from all over the world, from different sports to different countries. It warmed your heart that so many people cared about you.  
  
You had even gotten a few gifts for the baby. Rattle, bibs, funny onesies, you name it.  
  
One day a package came for you with no name in it. So you open it and find a baby Boston Bruins jersey, a baby Patriots jersey, and a baby Red Sox jersey. You don’t even have to read the card to know who it’s from. You can’t help but smile.  
  
Alexey walks in, having returned from training.  
  
“Who are those from babe?” He asks  
  
“They’re from Aly.” You tell him  
  
He simply smiles and wraps you in his arms from behind, his hands cradling your stomach.  
  
“That’s incredibly kind of her. We’ll have to send her a thank you card and a picture of the little one once they are born.” He says, no hint of jealousy in his tone  
  
“That’s a good idea. Why don’t you go shower and I’ll start making dinner.” You tell him  
  
He kisses you on the temple and makes his way to the bathroom.  
  
At the bottom on the package you notice a small card. It reads:  
  
‘I figured you wouldn’t let me get him a USA team jacket so these will have to do. Congratulations to the both of you. I hope to one day meet the future of Russian sports, whichever one he may chose.  
  
Love Aly’  
  
You grab your phone and pull up her contact info, texting her ‘thank you’ knowing no other words were necessary. She simply responds ‘anytime’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know your thoughts.


	4. A phone call away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a short chapter but i couldnt get the idea of Aliya not calling Aly after finding out about Nassar out of my head. I also wanted to write this chapter so that the focus wasnt on the tragic events themselves but about Aliya wanting to support and help Aly through such a tough time in her life. 
> 
> The next chapter is the last. And lucky for everyone, it's going to have a happy ending after all. 
> 
> As usual, please leave your thoughts on the chapter. Till next time everyone.

**Aly POV**  
  
You’re woken up out of your wonderful dream by an excessive buzzing. You look around, it’s pitch black. Way too early for it to be your alarm. You look at your alarm clock and notice its 2 am. By the time you remember the phone is ringing, it had stopped. They’ll leave a message if it’s important you think to yourself, as you get comfortable in order to fall back asleep.  
  
Just as your about to doze off, your phone goes off again. This time you pick it up and answer on time.  
  
“Hello” you answer voice full of sleep  
  
“Aly.” You hear her say.  
  
You would recognize that voice anywhere. It belongs to one Aliya Mustafina.  
  
You hadn’t spoken since she called you about her engagement. Except for the ‘thank you’ text she sent you for the baby gifts and the birth announcement and pictures Aliya and Alexey had sent you after the birth of Alisa a few months ago.  
  
“Aliya? It’s 2 in the morning. Is everything alright?” You ask as your hear her sniffling. She’s obviously been crying.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She Sais upset  
  
“Tell you about what?” You ask confused  
  
“Nassar.” She explains  
  
“Oh.” Your still sleeping mind had forgotten that the news had broken yesterday evening. Aliya would have been sleeping at the time.  
  
“That’s all you have to say?” She says sounding upset  
  
“Aliya” you sigh  
  
“Is there any chance we can do this over skype?” you ask  
  
“Fine. I’ll call you in 5 minutes.” She says before hanging up.  
  
You go make yourself a cup of coffee knowing you won’t be getting much, if any sleep tonight.  
  
Coffee in hand you sit at your desk and power up your laptop and open skype knowing Aliya meant it when she said 5 minutes.  
  
Soon enough the telltale skype ringtone is playing and you accept the call.  
  
You gasp at the sight of her. Her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying.  
  
“Aliya.” You say emotionally at the sight of her. You never wanted to hurt her.  
  
“Why Aly? Why did you never tell me? I could have been there for you. I could have helped you.” She says eyes tearing up, a sob comes out.  
  
Your own eyes well up at the sight of her.  
  
The situation was bad enough in the first place. You and your friends/teammates never should have been subjected to that man. If only Michigan state and USAG had done their jobs. If only the culture of the country didn’t protect sexual abusers. You would never have met Larry Nassar. You never would have been one of his numerous victims.  
  
“I’m sorry Aliya. I never wanted to hurt you.” You say sadly. Your voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“You didn’t hurt me Aly. What that man did to you, and all those other girls hurts me. I just wish I would have known so I could have done something. I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.” She explains

“NO!” You exclaim forcefully

“Aliya, nothing you ever did or did not do is not the reason I never told you. I always knew I could tell you and you would help me.”  

“Then why didn’t you?” she asks trying to understand the situation

“I was ashamed, not only that I was a victim, that I not only didn’t see it coming but that I didn’t recognize it happening at first. Then I was scared at what telling you would mean. Would you still want to be with me after what that man did? Who would you tell?” you explain

“Aly, I would never…” she starts off but you don’t let her finish

“I know that Aliya. Deep down I’ve always known that, but I obviously wasn’t in a good place and my mind was obviously a little paranoid.” You tell her with conviction.

You need her to believe what you’re telling her.

“I just wished I could have helped you.” She explains, she’s finally started to understand and process the situation

“You have helped me Aliya. You called the minute you found out, you didn’t need to. You care and that means more than you will ever know. I know that if I called you in a few weeks asking for you, saying I needed you, that you would be on the first flight out. Believe it or not Aliya, you helped me back then too. You helped me smile on days I didn’t know if I could get through. You loved me unconditionally. You supported me. You were my rock. You might not have known how much you helped me through that period of time, but I know I couldn’t have gotten through it without you. So thank you, for everything.”

You know you’ve gotten through to her because she starts to cry all over again. You wait in silence as you let her process her thoughts and emotions. She composes herself after a few minutes.

“I will always be here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need it Aly. Remember that.” She tells you

“Thank you. I hope you know the same goes for you. And thank you for calling, I don’t know how but I feel lighter already.” You tell her

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help even in the slightest way.”

“Yeah, people have been great, over all everyone has been pretty supportive. Some of the questions though, I can’t believe anyone would ask that. They don’t need details. I didn’t even tell my family details, only the FBI and the lawyers.” You explain

“Aly, I think you should consider talking to someone. A therapist.” She says caringly yet unsure if this would set you off

“Don’t worry Aliya, I’m not a fuse waiting to blow. I’ve already decided that seeing a psychologist would be a good idea. I have my first appointment booked for next week. I just wanted a few days to breathe first.”

“I can understand that. I just want you to get better.” She says as she lets herself relax marginally

“And I will, with time. I have an amazing support system in place, if they see me going down the wrong path I’m not worried they will drag me back onto the right one.”

“Yes they will. So will I if I have too.” She tells you

“I know you will.”

Suddenly you hear a baby start crying and Aliya snaps to attention.

“Give me one second aly.” She says before disappearing off camera.

A few minutes later she comes back but she’s not alone, Alisa is with her.

“Aliya, she’s absolutely beautiful.” You tell her

“Thank you, I think so too but I might be a little biased.” She jokes

“You can be as biased as you want, it’s the truth.” You tell her sincerely

Your eyes scan the beautiful little girl in her mother’s arms. Blonde hair, blue eyes, incredibly alert and smiling. You look down and let out a full belly laugh when you see what she is wearing. The Boston Bruins Jersey you had sent her.

“I figured you could use something to make you smile.” Aliya explains

“It worked, she looks great. Thank you.” You say before letting out a yawn

“You look tired. You should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another challenging day.” She tells you

“You’re right, I should. Thank you again for calling, and caring. It means so much to me.” You tell her

“You never have to thank me for caring. I’m always just a phone call away. Goodnight Aly, sweet dreams.”

“Goodbye Aliya, goodbye Alisa.” You say and wave to them.

Aliya helps Alisa wave back and the call disconnects.

You were ready to sleep after such an emotional phone call and day. You get back into bed and hope for a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing this pairing and my first time writing gymnastics in at least 2 years so i hope it's not horrible.
> 
> Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. What you liked, what you didn't like, what was funny, etc. I love hearing your thoughts. Right now this story is looking to be 3 chapters long, the 3rd being an epilogue. But i have this idea swirling around in my head so there may possibly be a 4th chapter.
> 
> I hope to hear from you guys soon and i will try to get chapter 2 posted as soon as possible.


End file.
